Trevor Phillips
'''Trevor Phillips '''is a Canadian-American former military pilot who is currently a bank and armored car robber who works with old partner Michael De Santa. Biography Early Life Phillips was born to a prostitute named Betty Phillips (1932-2014) and an English Father Steve in Saskatchewan, in the border regions of Canada. He grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, and two correctional facilities. Phillips had violent rages as a child and sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick, and killed animals and "drifters". Eventually, he dropped out of school. One day Philips, who wanted to fly missions for the Royal Canadian Air Force and blow up villages, went to flight school and became a talented and experienced pilot, but because of mental instability, he was discharged before he could "earn his wings".His father ran away moved back to United Kingdom and had other kids known as Trevor half brothers and half sisters. Early Career He was found by Michael Townley, and he robbed shops and inns, as well as people. Trevor once robbed a checks cash place, but robbed a man he knew and was caught and sentenced to six months in jail, although he only did four. Phillips took part in a heist of Bismarck, North Dakota, in 2004, where he believed that DeSanta died, as he was bleeding out last he saw him. Thinking that his old friend was dead, he moved to Sandy Shores in remote Blaine County, California, near Los Angeles. He lived in a trailer near his friends Ron Jakowski and Wade Hebert, both of whom were weird; the first was a conspiracy theorist, the second a juggalo (clown-dresser). He started to get involved with the gun and drugs trade, bringing him into contact with The Lost MC in 2013. In the early months of 2013, Trevor Philips made contact with criminal Jacob Mendelhaus after he stole an RV filled with his methamphetamines for The Families gangster Gerald Ward. Philips met Mendelhaus in his trailer in Sandy Shores and warned Mendelhaus about dealing with him, but he offered him some jobs. Trevor and Ron sent missions to Mendelhaus via cell phone, and Mendelhaus made serious money by doing work for Trevor's organization (stealing drugs from deals and killing the dealers). Many other criminals had the same experience as Mendelhaus did. The Lost MC trouble Trevor got into a bad relationship with President Johnny Klebitz of The Lost when he started having sex with Klebitz's girlfriend Ashley Butler, and when he saw a news report about the 2013 Vangelico Robbery (learning that DeSanta was alive from a quote "You forget 1,000 things a day, make sure this is one of them" (restated by a security guard knocked out by him), he got infuriated at Michael's ignorance of his feelings, and in shock, killed Klebitz when he arrived to make sure that Trevor did not mess with Ashley again. He drove to a farm in Grapeseed where The Lost bikers Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons were hanging out, and when they asked where Ashley was, Trevor said that ten minutes ago she was at the end of his penis. They warned him that Johnny would not like that, so Trevor asked the bits of Johnny's brain on his shoe if it was alright. The enraged bikers sped off, so Trevor, Ron, and Wade pursued them in a pickup truck. They dropped Terry and Clay on their bikes but followed the van back to where The Lost were hiding, in Slab City in a trailer park. Using shotguns, the trio killed all of The Lost MC bikers in a massive shootout. Only three escaped, and Wade was told to go to Los Angeles to find out about Michael Townley, who had changed his name to "De Santa". Meanwhile, he headed to kill VLA leader Ortega, pushing his trailer into a river before shooting him once in the leg and three times in the right rib when he refused to bow to Phillips. Phillips dropped Ron back at his place, and Trevor headed back to his trailer. Soon, Ron told him that Mr. Tao Cheng, a Chinese man who would buy meth if he cooked it, was waiting at an inn. He headed to the inn and drove Mr. Cheng and his translator to his meth lab, but had to put them in the freezer as he defended the lab from the crew. When he released them, they left in a hurry, quitting the tour. When he returned home to his home, he found his home damaged by The Lost MC, as revealed by Ron. He got a sniper rifle from the Ammu-Nation and headed to the water tower near the airfield, meeting Ron. He climbed to the top of the tower with the rifle, and as Ron headed to the airfield, Trevor put the aim to his eye. Trevor shot many Lost MC bikers with his silenced sniper as Ron headed closer to the field to find the Lost MC hardware. However, when a Lost MC helicopter pilot was shot, the explosion gave up the plan so Trevor had to fight his way past the bikers as Ron entered the plane. A gun battle over the runway started, and Ron tried to start the engines as Trevor mowed. Trevor climbed onto the right wing and gunned down the bikers as the plane went down the runway, and soon got into a new plane and followed Ron's plane. The Lost's plan to smuggle the hardware into Mexico or Canada failed as Phillips stole the cargo. The two planes dropped the cargo near the boats of Oscar Guzman, a cartel leader whom he had connections with; they would go to Mexico. They landed their planes back at their airfield, and they split the cash gained from the shipment. Soon after, he returned to Tao Cheng, Jr. for some work, but he found out that they were working with the O'Neil Brothers. He killed all of the brothers and torched their meth cookhouse, and the Cheng Triad were forced to work with him. On day, he headed into Los Angeles to try to find Michael, but found a prostitute (a former The Lost MC member) being abducted in a biker van. Trevor, in a van, shot the bikers in the van and rescued the prostitute and drove her to Chumash, her home. However, Wade told Trevor that his cousin Floyd Hebert was in Venice Beach, and he drove to Los Angeles. He also found out that Michael Townley changed his name to "DeSanta", knowing that this was the man because of his wife, Amanda's, name. He decided to make a stop on the way, to The Range, a base of The Lost. Trevor planned to kill The Lost bikers who were mourning, and planning to kill Trevor. Trevor killed all of The Lost and also blew up the whole park with sticky bombs, and Trevor did not have to worry about The Lost anymore. Friends Reunited He headed to a cliff, and he yelled into the night about how Michael did not tell him that he was alive, and drove to Vespucci Beach, where Floyd lived. He got a safehouse, and drove to Michael's mansion and confronted him in the kitchen. They reconciled, and Trevor helped Michael save Tracey from a TV studio, preventing her from embarrasing herself on live TV. They saved her from filming by Lazlow, and chased him in Lazlow's rig. He filmed him dancing in just his underware, threatening to kill him, before scaring him away. He aided Michael in saving a prisoner from the CIA for the FBI, and met Franklin Clinton, Michael's protege. He flew the helicopter for Michael and Franklin, and escaped three helicopters. He robbed $693 from the Indian store clerk at LTD Gas Station in Little Seoul, and shook off the LAPD in a car chase. Soon after, he was called to a meet in Dutch London in Banning to meet with Townley by FBI agent David Norton; he told him that he was the one making sure that he did not visit the gas chamber. FBI Work They met in a warehouse with Dave Norton and Steve Haines, and they had to interrogate the man whom they rescued from the CIA. They believed that he knew about the Azerbaijanis, and as Haines interrogated the man, Michael and Dave drove to Caesar's Place in Beverly Hills. He interrogated him until he mentioned that he was the home video man for Tahir Javan, and found out that he was in Chumash. He also found out that he had a bushy beard, and smoked. Trevor also pulled a tooth of the man, just to make sure that he smoked, and found out that he chain smokes and was left handed. When Steve left having heard that the shot was made, Trevor took the man to the airport, and although he had family in Morningwood, he was told to leave the country. He helped a woman named Saeeda get her car back from a thief as he left the area. He met Franklin at his home, asking to make friends; he hit on his aunt a little bit, and told Lamar and Franklin that they should party. When he heard Lamar mention a "Stretch thing", he asked to go gang banging. They drove to a drug deal on Grove Street, but Trevor noticed that the dealer gave them buyers' remorse. A gunfight ensued and the LAPD eventually arrived. They fled on boats through the "Los Angeles River" sewers and eventually made landfall and escaped the police in a car. The Merryweather Heist Soon, he, Floyd, and Wade headed to the Port of Los Angeles to steal something. They found out about a freighter guarded by Merryweather Security people, and since $236,000,000,000 were carried into L.A. a year, they decided to make some money. Disguised as construction workers, they snuck through the people, as Wade distracted the manager. However, when they entered a restricted area, Trevor took a briefcase and had to leave Floyd to be beaten on the floor by guards as he fled. When he came home, he found a turd-covered Wade. He planned an approach. He knew from Ron that the Merryweather men had two valuable things; he needed a guy with a bomb, a guy with a rifle, and a guy to help take the cargo. They would either need to blow up the ship and take the important cargo from underwater in a submarine, while the other one was on the shore, which they could take with a submarine and a big chopper. Trevor wanted to take the contianer; Ron, Wade, Franklin, and Michael would aid him. Wade informed him that he saw a submarine near the ship called "Daisy Lee", a submarine which he needed for the big heist on the cargo ship. He shot the hooks holding the yellow sub over the cargo ship and jumped into the sub from the cargo ship deck, and drove it to Pier 400's western docks, where it was picked up by Floyd's crane and stored until the time for the heist came. Trevor, Franklin, and Michael gathered at the port for the heist. As Michael was on deck with the bombs, and Franklin covered him with a sniper, Trevor was in the submarine. After the other two men sunk the ship with the explosives, Trevor followed Michael's coordinates and found the device and picked it up. Floyd pulled the sub out of the water with a crane. However, when Lester Crest told them that it was a secret weapon that could get them on a watchlist, they had to put it back. Blitz Play The three reconvened shortly after to meet with Haines for a robbery job; they would steal a bonds truck from the airport to stop the agency from funding war on the streets. Trevor bought three boiler suits (and also told the last O'Neil brother, who called him, that he was living in Vespucci Beach) and challenging him. After Michael and Franklin got the last supplies, the heist was ready. Everyone met at the lot. Trevor was supposed to be on lookout for the armored car. They headed for Cypress Flats, with Trevor driving the towtruck with Franklin on the side. Soon, LAPD and SWAT arrived, and Trevor used an RPG to assist the team. Trevor's sniper skills proved decisive, and he also shot down a helicopter. After minutes, a window opened and the team made it to the getaway point. Devin Weston Work Soon, Michael told him about Devin Weston, a rich man who needed help. He was to be in disguise of a traffic cop, and steal two trust fund trucks. He drove a bike in disguise of a police officer and pursued the drivers, raced by Franklin. He pretended to arrest them and hijacked their car. However, when they returned, they found out that the call was for five cars, not two. Franklin and Trevor were sent to Hawick in a police helicopter to find out about the location of a valuable car as Michael would be informed about his friend Solomon. The man's name was Chad Mulligan, who was going through a divorce and hid his car. He headed to the LAPD station and entered a helicopter in the passenger seat as an LAPD representative drove around. He identified Franklin Clinton on the ground near the FBI lot, and told him to follow him in the car. After much searching, they found him in an empty lot. He accessed a small garage, and drove away when he was alerted to Franklin's presence. Trevor guided Franklin with directions during the chase and using a thermal sight, he guided Franklin to finding the man in the parking garage. Franklin took the car, but Chad called the police, and Franklin had to lose them. After Franklin delivered the vehicle, Trevor flew over Textile City and headed home. Martin Madrazo A while later, Trevor and Michael met up in northern Hollywood Hills for a job with Martin Madrazo, a terrifying Mexican mob boss. He needed his cousin Javier killed because he was testifying against him. He hit on his wife, Patricia, before leaving. Trevor drove to follow the smoking plane, which was shot down by Michael, and he killed Javier near the wreckage and took the files out. He fled to the cement works, where he met Michael. Trevor asked for a fair day's pay after a fair day's work, and when Martin refused to pay him, Trevor got mad and he kidnapped his wife, injured his ear, and took his car. They hang out in a cabin with Ron giving them coffee. The Second Merryweather Heist When Ron told him about a shipment of Merryweather weapons coming through, Trevor headed out to take them. Since they were coming through the air, Trevor drove from the cabin to his airfield and found a cropduster, which he flew to the cargo plane. He had to fly low to prevent Fort Zancudo's radar from detecting him. He flew to the pattern near Mount Chiliad where the plane was held. He descended until he reached LA airspace, and was clear to regain altitude. Although his plane's wings were chopped off in doing so, he flew into the plane's ramp and killed all of the mercenaries and the pilot, and flew the jet to McKenzie Field. However, its engine was shot out by two F-16s, so he had to jump out and parachute to Sandy Shores, near his trailer. The Paleto Score He made a home at the top of a liquor mart with a dirty couch and a TV. Michael came there, and soon, Steve Haines arrived with Dave Norton. They needed the two to find out about a nerve gas plant upstate, and they were informed that they needed a chopper, boat, and guns. Michael drove them both up to Paleto Bay, calling Lester to tell him that they were in Paleto and for him to meet them. Lester told them that the local bank's alarm was a relic, and Trevor knew that it was rich; the police extorted the meth dealers and also had the town's payrolls. Soon after the planning was done, Franklin called him, warning him that some mad hillbillies (the O'Neil Brothers) were looking for him. Along with Michael, Trevor drove to find the remnants. Meanwhile, Franklin and Chop tailed them on the Grand Ocean Highway in a car chase. Trevor flew the helicopter to the woods where their car crashed, and Michael and Franklin killed the last of them. He picked Franklin up in the chopper and drove to McKenzie Airfield, where they were safe. However, the bikers, Chinese, and Madrazo's people still wanted him dead. After Michael finished getting military hardware for the Paleto heist, he was called. He held the police off with a minigun as Michael and Chef took the score. He got $410,000 for his cut. Shortly after, he plotted with Michael and Ron to take gold from a train so that he could get out of a trailer. He rode on top of the train on a motorbike to get to the engine, and hijacked it and with it all of the gold and artwork. However, it crashed into another train and the boxcars fell into the lake, so Michael had to take the boxes out of it from a boat as Trevor held off Merryweather mercenaries. As Michael drove the boat away with the cargo, Trevor shot at the mercenary boats. They landed in North Chumash and got into two getaway vehicles. However, he was called about a new job for Haines, attacking a chemical weapons plant, soon after. Humane Labs and Research Shootout Trevor met Franklin and Michael on the pier where they were supposed to meet up. Soon, Haines arrived and had a dispute that he told them that they needed a six-man job. However, he made it so that the three crew members would work alone. He and Franklin were on getaway, Michael with the FBI. Trevor flew in with a UH-60 over Humane Labs and Research and picked up Norton, Michael, and the refrigeration unit. Trevor flew it back to the airfield, where the job ended as Franklin drove the rig away with the agent. He solemnly drove his love Patricia back to Martin, and warned Madrazo that if he mistreated her, he would injure his other ear. Owner of Vanilla Unicorn Trevor headed home to Floyd's condo, only to find Debra, and a fight began, with Floyd and Debra telling him to get out of the building. Trevor left the building covered in blood, having killed Debra when she threatened him with a gun, and Floyd when he brandished a knife. He took Wade to the strip club to divert from the negative topic, and while Wade was being given a dance by two women, Trevor headed into the manager's room, intent on extorting him. He took over the Vanilla Unicorn club for Trevor Phillips Enterprises that day, gaining a new front. He met with Michael, Lester, and Franklin in the strip club, telling him that he wanted to square things with Merryweather, get the FBI off his back, and then live a happy life in the club. He planned a heist on the Union Depository, the big one. Trevor flew a helicopter with Lester and found a hole that was being excavated for construction, planning the escape route. Finding out the Truth Trevor, curious about who was buried in Michael's place, stole Michael's car and drove to the airport, intent on going to North Dakota. He was chased by Michael in an SUV to the airport, but already took the plane to Bismarck, and found the coffin where Michael was buried. He found Brad's dead body, and got mad at Michael. The two aimed guns, and Michael was shot in the arm, and when he tried to chase Trevor, he found a group of Triads who were looking for Trevor; Tao Cheng wanted him dead. Trevor made it out alive, but Michael was held hostage. He flew back to the McKenzie Airfield, and en route, he was called by Tao's father Wei Cheng, and he refused to pay the ransom for Michael as Wei asked. Devin's Betrayal He later assisted Lamar and Franklin in the last jacking for Devin Weston, driving the car carrier, and he drove all the way to the Procopio truck shop where Molly Schultz was waiting. However, when Franklin spoke with Molly, he found out that he was not going to be paid. Devin held the money in his fund, robbing the three men, and they did not get paid. Rescuing Michael He woke up one morning drunk on a rooftop after spending time with a hooker, and was told to meet with Franklin at his aunt's house by Lester, who was concerned about Michael. He met with Franklin, but left when he found out that they met to discuss saving Michael. However, days later, he saved Michael from a huge crossfire at the Kortz Center, shooting a helicopter pilot who was about to gun down Michael. He covered Dave Norton and Michael from the SWAT, FBI, CIA, and Merryweather, as well as rogue agents. He revealed to Michael that he was only there for the opportunity, joking that he wanted to kill him if anyone was to. He told Michael to meet him at the pawn shop in Morningwood, and he shot his way out of the rogue FBI. He met Michael, and made sure that he would do the last score, the Union Depository, with him. Soon after, he returned home, and one morning, he woke up on the beach in just his underwear surrounded by several dead bikers. He drove to Paleto Bay to help Franklin with rescuing Lamar from the Ballas and the treacherous OG Stretch, and Michael soon arrived. As Michael sniped, Trevor and Franklin fought closeup. He helped Trevor in freeing Lamar from his captors, and held the Ballas off as Franklin and Lamar escaped. Union Depository Heist After a while, Lester told Trevor and Franklin to meet him and Michael at the strip joint. Fortunately, he was sleeping just outside the joint after a drunken blackout, and he walked into the back room. He got into a fight when Michael arrived, but Lester and Franklin mediated. The plan was ready after careful discussion. When Michael got the LAPD van and Franklin got the three modified Gauntlets, Lester told the three to meet at the strip club. They pulled off the 2013 Union Depository Heist, the big one, and all got $16 million. However, they met at the foundry soon after in an ambush for Devin and Steve, who wanted Michael and Trevor dead. When the FBI arrived, they were ambushed, and when Merryweather arrived, the mercs and feds started shooting each other. They fought off more agents as Franklin teamed up with Lamar outside.They regrouped by the loading bay after killing all of the attackers. Trevor Phillips agreed to kill Haines at the Del Perro Pier as he filmed his show. The Third Way He headed to the pier to kill Steve Haines, the last target. Haines was on the luminous ferris wheel filming late at night, when a sniper bullet hit the cameraman in the back, and that bullet passed through and hit Haines in the head, killing them both. Phillips proceeded to lose the LAPD. Phillips then drove to Devin's house in the Hollywood Hills, using a taxi cab from the Downtown Cab Co. He made it to the mansion, shooting his way through Merryweather guards who were teeming all over the area. He kidnapped Devin, laying on the poolside, and brought him to the GOH Chiliad Mt. State Wilderness, where he was pushed off a cliff, killing him. The Aftermath Afterwards, the three friends disbanded for the time being, laying low and getting on with their lives. Trevor flew a plane for Oscar Guzman, dropping off a package to a convoy in Great Chaparral, and was told to fly back to base by Oscar, having delivered the two packages to the buyers. He landed his plane in the hangar and got $7,125. He drove a dune buggy to pick up a shipment off East Joshua road in Grapeseed, and drove to the area, hoping that the cops were not onto him. He stole the package before the rednecks could get a look in it, guided by Guzman, who gave him the coordinates of the drop-off, near a mobile home. He earned $5,000 for stealing the shipment. He returned home, only to find his mother in his room. His mother ridiculed him for ignoring her, and Trevor wheezed at her heels, and she kneed him in the face and knocked him to the floor. He got her lots of Deludamol, a truck-load of them, and drove it back to her to cure her pain. However, she was nowhere to be found, having left him. One day, while driving through La Puerta, he found Irish mobster Patrick McReary and a friend in trouble, having robbed a drug store, and heard that they needed a getaway car. He drove them away from the drug store, shaking off the LAPD, and dropped them off in a Pillbox Hill alleyway, and Patrick gave him his cut of $1,000 for the getaway. Trevor also gained Patrick's loyalty as a heist gunman. Soon after, he headed back to La Puerta, entering the scrapyard under the highway where he was called to meet Atom Yazar, who was an Armenian Mafia Capo. Yazar intended to kill him to get rid of a meth rival, but Phillips killed all ten of Yazar's crew. When Trevor returned to the airfield, he got in an ATV and was told by Oscar that the Salvadorians found out about a shipment at the docks of Mount Chiliad. Trevor took the liberty of killing all of the arms runners who were getting to the shipment and he stole the package and took it back to the airfield. He got $5,000 for the job. Next, he flew a plane for a new job, and had to stay low to drop the packages to the buyers, because the police were onto the operation. He drove to Paleto Bay some days later, and found two men getting into an armored car. He shot them both and stole $3,593 from the trunk, having shot the locks off with a Combat SMG. He then tried to shake off the police, but was trapped in a corner and wounded. As he left a hospital, he stole $15 off of a woman, shooting her twice in the leg, drawing an oil trail with a jerry can, and setting her alight. He killed the two paramedics that came and took their money, and fled the police. However, the SWAT soon came for him and he was again wounded in a shootout with them. When he healed up, he headed to a barber shop and trimmed his long hair and beard. He then destroyed the cash register and took $70 from it, and the police were alerted to him. He took cover behind the counter and killed several policemen, waiting for a window. He was eventually gunned down by a brave SWAT officer who charged into the shop and gunned him down at point-blank range. Later, he recieved news that The Hen House's cash register was emptied by a robber, who was fleeing. He headed to their aid, but the police were onto him when he tried to shoot at the thief's car. Eventually, he was killed by some police, and The Hen House was penniless. All $5,000 were paid for by Trevor. For months after, Trevor took care of business by getting rid of rivals, but also getting into police shootouts that usually left him wounded. On 14 March 2014, he taught the Varrios Los Aztecas a lesson by dropping bombs from a plane over spots where they expected gun drop-offs, having made many deliveries or pickups of weapons by plane or buggy before. He also fought the Mara Bunta Grande in drug wars. When he wasn't participating in drug wars with Oscar Guzman, he was hanging out with friends or simply driving around Los Angeles and Blaine County, doing a variety of things. He would kill civilians and steal cash, participate in random encounters, feed hitchhikers to the Altruist Cult for money, go on Hollywood bus tours, fly planes around the counties on a tour, or cruise in his car. Category:Robbers Category:DeSanta Category:Canadians Category:The Lost MC Category:TPE Category:1960 births Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials